Life of Clara
by oncefan1
Summary: *REWRITTEN* *FEEDBACK REQUESTED* When the curse hit Clara Jones thought she would be able to escape her abusive father and her past, now that Hook is back in Storybrooke and has kidnapped her. Will she escape and help the residents of Storybrooke defeat h
1. Chapter 1

**Life of Clara**

**"Chapter 1"**

**Disclaimer: All Characters and Locations that have appear on "Once Upon a Time" are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Feedback is most welcome and Thank you for Reading.**

* * *

She waited till her father and Smee leave before coming out of hiding, she watched the boy for a few minutes curious about who he was and where he come from and why he had come to Neverland, her mother had told her stories about other places and worlds and wondered if he had come from one of those worlds.

"Hi" She said poking her head around some of the crates she was hiding behind. Bae looked around the room after hearing someone, he didn't see anyone right away, he looked towards the crate and saw a small face peering at him.

"Hello" Bae said standing up "Who are you?"

"I'm Clara" Bae saw the girl walk from behind crates, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing pants and a white shirt, her hair was put back in a ponytail, she looked to be be about ten years of age.

"I'm Baelfire" Bae said.

"I know" Clara smiled "Wanna be my friend, we can play pranks on the crew, just don't play pranks on my daddy though he gets mad"

"Who your father" Bae asked her.

"The Captain" Clara laughed.

"What about your mom?" Bae asked.

"She died" Clara looks down sadly "Daddy said that some evil man killed her"

"I'm sorry" Bae said. "My mom is dead to"

"I have a picture of her, daddy keeps in his room" Clara told him.

"Clara!" the door to the storage room opened and Hook entered. "Your supposed to be in bed"

"I wanted to see what you brought in" Clara told him "Can we keep him?"

"He's not a pet, but he will be staying" Hook told his daughter. "Go to your room, the lost ones are on their way and I need him to hide"

"Yes daddy" Clara says "Bye Bae"

"Bye" Bae smiled.

The next morning Bae found that some clothes were left for him. After changing he made his way to the top deck. He watched a crew member try and teach Clara how to tie different knots, they both invited him over but he headed for the helm where he found Hook. Clara watched as the two talked, when she was done she wondered over to them.

"How's my girl" giving her a hug.

"When will you teach me how to drive a ship?" Clara asked him.

"When your older little one" Hook said smiling at her. Later on that day Clara found Bae in her fathers room. He was looking at a picture of her mother, Bae turned around and saw her standing at the door.

"You can't be in here" Clara told him.

"What is he doing with this?" Bae asked. "Why does he have a picture of my mother"

"That's my mom" Clara told him.

"Your father killed my mother" Bae told her.

"No, I told you an evil man killed her" Clara told him.

"That evil man is your father" Bae told him leaving the room.

* * *

"My daddy is not evil" Clara demanded.

"He's a pirate!" Bae turning to her.

"He didn't kill her!" Clara told him.

Bae ignored her and kept walking, Clara followed up to the top deck and saw him swing at her father with a sword. A crew member stood in front of Clara to protect her. Hook tried to explain to Bae what really happened to his mother but it fell on deaf ears, he went below.

"I don't want him to leave daddy" Clara walked over to her father.

"It's not my decision" Hook told her and walked back to the helm.

"Daddy!" Clara said following him.

"Clara, it's his choice" Hook told her, he was getting a headache.

"No! Make him stay!" Clara said in demanding tone.

"Clara Jones, do not take that tone with me" He warned her. "I said it's his choice if he wants to leave so be it" Clara goes back below and finds Bae sitting in the room provided for him.

"Don't leave Bae" Clara said "I never had a friend before and I thought you could be my friend and I've never had a brother"

"I'm not your friend or your brother" Bae said "Your father broke up my family and I don't want anything to do with him or you!"

"If you go to the island, Peter Pan will never let you leave if you go to the island" Clara told him.

"How do you know that?" Bae asked.

"I've heard stories" Clara told him.

"Lies" Bae told her. "Get out of here"

"Please Bae" Clara told him tearfully "Don't leave"

"Get out!" Bae shouted at her.

Clara ran out of the room and into hers, she found on her toys and threw it at the wall. She was angry at her father and angry at Bae. She had always felt lonely never having anyone her own age around. Bae had come and she thought she would have her chance.

She laid down on her bed and started to cry, five minutes later she heard someone knock on her door, she took her shoe and threw it at the door, she woke up a few hours later and washed her face. She out her shoes back on and went up to the top deck, she found Bae standing at the railing. She could see a small boat coming, she heard father tell him that he didn't have to leave.

"Please Bae" Clara walked up to him "Don't do this"

"You heard what your father said about wanting to kill mine, you are blind to monster that your father truly is" Bae told her, Clara could hear the anger in this tone.

"What would mom think knowing you found out you had a sister and abandoned her" Clara told him, he turned away from her. "I'll never forgive you for this"

"Clara, let him go" Hook took his daughters hand, she could see the lost ones coming closer to the boat.

"No Bae!" Clara started to cry again, Bae jumped over the railing and into the rowboat below. Clara ran over to the railing. "Bae! Bae come back!"

"Clara" Hook took her hand to keep her from falling over the railing.

"Get away from me, I hate you!" Clara told him and ran below deck.

Bae sat watching as the Jolly Roger seemed to get farther and farther away, he started to wonder if he was doing the right thing, he felt a bit guilt for the way he spoke to Clara, he was angry at her father and not her. He wished his mother was around to tell him what to do.

* * *

"Clara" Hook entered his daughters bedroom, her bedroom was a mess.

"Go away!" Clara told him throwing one of her stuffed toys at him.

"Clara" Hook took her arm "Do not throw things at me, I'm trying to talk to you"

"I'm not talking to you" Clara told him "Let go of me"

"Not until you listen to me" Hook told her, he was slowly losing patience, he was already angry and annoyed and this was making it worse.

"No!" Clara trying to get away "I don't want to be with you! You killed mommy!"

"I did not kill your mother" Hook told her "Bae's father did and yes I want to kill his father"

"Then you are a monster!" Clara told him coldly. "I hate you! You never let me have friends and the moment I get one you ruin it for me!"

"Listen to me, it was Bae's choice to leave, I couldn't stop him!" Hook told her trying hard not to yell at her.

"Yes you could! You never want me to be happy!" Clara said still trying to get lose. "Let go of me"

"Everything thing I do for you is to make you happy" Hook told her.

"Then go get Bae back for me!" Clara demanded.

"Why, he doesn't want anything to do with us" Hook told her letting go of her arm.

"He's my brother!" Clara told him "Mommy would want him to stay with me"

"I know sweetheart, he wasn't want to be with us, I can't force him to be with us. I'm sorry" Hook told her. "I'll find you a new friend"

"I don't want a new friend!" Clara told him.

"Fine then" Hook stood up "I'm not going to get Bae back, clean up this room and go to bed"

"No" Clara told him defiantly.

* * *

Late that night Clara entered her fathers bedroom, he was asleep, the only light was a candle on his desk. She walked up to his bed and smiled at him, he snored and she wondered how her mother could stand it. She walked around to the other side and climbed over to him.

"Daddy" Clara said.

"hmmm" she heard him mumble.

"Daddy" Clara said "Wake up"

"What, is the ship on fire?" Hook asked her in sleep.

"No" Clara said.

"Giant Monkeys attacking us" Hook asked her still sleeping.

"No" Clara laughed a little "Daddy wake up"

"What sweetheart" Hook turned over.

"I'm sorry I was mean" Clara told him.

"I know you are" Hook told her "You understand why I had to punish you"

"Cause I didn't do what you asked" Clara told him.

"I think it's time we left Neverland" Hook told her.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"I think this place is not good for you" Hook told her.

"Where would we go" Clara asked him.

"The Enchanted Forest" Hook told her "Your mom was from there"

"What about B.." Clara stopped herself. "Ok"

"Once we are there I'll find you a friend" Hook told her. "You stay good and I'll give you that friend"

"Ok"Clara told him

"You clean your room" Hook asked. her.

"Not yet" Clara moved back a little.

"I'll help you clean up in the morning ok" Hook told her sitting up.

"I love you daddy" Clara gives him a hug.

"I love you more" Hook gives his daughter a hug back "Go back to bed ok"

"Goodnight" Clara climbs off the bed and leaves his room. The next morning Hook helped his daughter clean her room, he made it a race to see who could clean up the fastest, he let her win of course. Later on that day he found some beans and he told the crew where they were going.

"You ready sweetheart" Hook asked his daughter as she walked up to the helm.

"Yes" Clara told him _"Bye Bae, I'll come back for you I promise_" she said to herself.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life of Clara**

**"Chapter 2"**

**Disclaimer: All Characters and Locations that have appear on "Once Upon a Time" are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Feedback is most welcome and Thank you for Reading.**

* * *

_Enchanted Forest - 5 Years Later_

Fifteen year old Clara Jones made her way through the town looking for him, it was late at night and her father and the rest of his crew were at the local tavern, she found the alley way and smiled when she saw him, his name was Jeremy and he was farmers son and had some to come town to sell some goods to help feed his family, she had ran into after she had stolen some beans from him, her life was reduced to that of a petty thief, spending her days doing whatever her father asked of her, that friend once promised her had never come and she was no closer to going to back to Neverland to find Bae.

Her father controlled her with iron fist and she tried hard never to step out of line. stepping out of line got her whipped and she tried to her avoid getting the whip as much as she could, this also included staying away when ever he come back to ship drunk. Clara was about 5'4" brown, brown hair and brown eyes, she wore a pair of pants, brown shirt, she had a small knife with her and wore a brown cloak, Jeremy was about 5'6", brown hair and brown eyes, he was about sixteen.

"Jeremy" Clara walked up to him, the two had formed a bond in the weeks that she had been in town. "Were leaving to night, my father is at the tavern and I paid Smee not tell him I left the ship" Hook had planned a heist and he wanted to lay low for a few weeks before he struck the town bank.

"Come with me" Jeremy says "I know your not happy and I can take you away from this life"

"I can't leave him, he's my father" Clara told him.

"A father who obviously cares nothing about you" Jeremy told her. "You told me he once promised to find you a friend and has he"

"No" Clara told him, "No matter how good I was it never came"

"What kind of father breaks their own daughters heart" Jeremy said and touches the small bruise under her eye, she had disobeyed him a few days earlier. "What kind of father does this to their daughter, I sent word to my parents and they agreed to let you live with us, they will hide you if that Pirate comes looking for you.

"I can't" Clara tearfully told him. "He used to be a good father, I don't know what happened"

"Your safe, I have sisters and I have horses and sheep and goats" Jeremy laughed "I'll teach you to ride a horse"

"I'd like that" Clara smiled.

"Clara" the two turned around and saw Smee standing there. "Your father is heading back to the ship"

"How drunk is he" Clara asked a little frightened, she knew she would never make it back in time.

"Not sure" Smee said "Come with me now"

"No" Clara looked at Jeremy "Smee tell him I'm sorry and I'm not coming home"

"He's not going to like that, the heist is tomorrow night and he needs you to be the distraction" Smee told Clara.

"No, I'm his daughter, not his distraction" Clara told Smee "Go to my room make it look like I'm a sleep, by morning I'll be long gone, Please Smee"

"I'll do it" Smee told Clara and gave her a hug "Take care of her"

"I will" Jeremy smiled.

"Clara" Hook entered his daughters room the next morning, he walked over to her bed and pulled the covers "Clara!" He looked around the ship thinking she was hiding and thats when he saw Smee who looked very nervous. "Where is she?"

"She ran away, last night" Smee said. "She left with a boy she met a few weeks ago, he talked her into leaving with him"

"She has the beans!" Hook growled at him. "I want her found"

* * *

_5 months later_

"Clara" Marissa was Jeremy's ten year sister ran up to her friend "Look, I'm making it for mommy"

"It's beautiful" Clara smiled, in the last months that she had lived with Jeremy's family she felt happy, Clara was a welcome edition to the family, it was tough with an extra mouth to feed but Clara agreed to help out where she could. Marissa had made a wreath of flowers. "She'll love it"

"Are you going to marry my brother" Marissa asked.

"I'm only fifteen and I'm to young to get married" Clara laughed, her and Jeremy had gotten a little closer and this made his parents happy.

"If you do I'll make you one" Marissa smiled, Marissa loved Clara and to her it was like having an older sister that she could help play pranks on her brother with.

"I'd like that" Clara said with a smile.

"I heard you crying in your sleep last night" Marissa said "Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes" Clara knew who she was talking about, she had her that her father had left a few days after she went missing, she wondered what had changed between them, what made him stop loving her. He had brought her to the enchanted forest to help her, but it only lead to heartache. "How about we take our flowers home"

"What's that" Marissa saw the mountains and they watched as huge purple clouds of smoke engulf them.

"Lets go" Clara grabbed her hand and they ran into the house, Marissa parents and brothers huddled together with Clara as the smoke engulfed the land around them.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine...The day the Curse Broke_

"Cheater!" Clara playfully punched Jeremy in the arm, "You cheat at Call of Duty"

"I'm not cheating, I'm can't help it if I'm that good at this game" Jeremy laughed, they were in the living room playing on the xbox live.

"Face if bro you cheat" Marissa who was sitting on the couch with and Ipad piped up.

"Thank you" Clara smiled at him.

"Fine I cheated, it's not like you don't cheat at Minecraft" Jeremy told her.

"I need some help in the kitchen, your father is running late" Mrs Sarah Mitchell walked into the living room.

Mr Jonathan Mitchell worked at the School, he was the p.e. teacher at the Elementary school and Sarah worked at Granny's diner, Tonight dinner was spagetti and meatballs. Both Jeremy and Clara went to the high school, Jeremy was on the basketball team and Clara loved music, she had learned the guitar and even had a Youtube channel with some covers of some of her favorite songs, Marissa attended the Elementry school and was in the same class as Henry Mills. The next day, Clara was in her room with her guitar, Jeremy was at basketball practice, and Marissa was out with a friend. She was just playing a new song when she felt a gust of wind and hear glass breaking downstairs. Clara ran down stairs and found Sarah cleaning up a bowl she had dropped, she had blood on her hands and Clara helped her clean her wound.

"What, where are we? What's going on" Sarah asked confused.

"I don't know" Clara told her, she was just as confused as Sarah was, the last thing she remembered was sitting in the field with Marissa before the smoke clouds came. Jeremy and Marissa came home about twenty minutes later, Jon came home a half an hour later and told them that Mayor Mills was the Evil Queen and had put a curse on them all, and that they were stuck here.

"I've been the same age for the last twenty eight years" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, we were frozen in time" Jon told him. "You ok Clara" she looked really pale.

"My father" Clara asked.

"I don't know, Snow and Sheriff Swan went missing and David Nolan asked Ruby and Granny to get a list of residents in case anyone is looking for family members" Jon told him.

"Take my name off that list" Clara told them, they may have been frozen in time for the past twenty eight years but in reality it had only been five months since she seen him. The pain he had caused her came flooding back to her. "Please"

"Ok, I'll call David in the morning" Jon said.

"Thank you" Clara told him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life of Clara**

**"Chapter 3"**

**Disclaimer: All Characters and Locations that have appear on "Once Upon a Time" are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Feedback is most welcome and Thank you for Reading.**

* * *

Weeks passed since the curse had broken, Mary Margaret and Sheriff Swan returned and things started getting back to normal. Clara was at the newly opened Storybrooke library doing homework and texting friends, normally you didn't use your phone a library, Belle didn't seem to mind since no one was really coming in yet. As far as she new there was no way to get back to the enchanted forest, not that she wanted to leave Storybrooke or anything. Life here has been good and she wanted it to remain that way. She had friends and a family and that's what she wanted.

"I'm back" Belle announced, she had left earlier cause Mr Gold had called her. "Anyone come in"

"A few people came in to checkout books" Clara told her.

"Cool" Belle smiled "You know I could use some help, you want a job"

"I'd have to ask Jon and Sarah" Clara told her, for 28 years she had called Jon and Sarah her mom and dad and when the curse broke she went back to calling them by there names, Sarah had told her it was ok if she wanted to call her mom still, Sarah and Jon loved her as if she was one of their own.

"Good, you can come in on the weekends or after school" Belle told her.

"I'd like that" Clara told her friend just as she received a text from Sarah saying that she had to come home, she said bye to Belle and grabbed her bike, Jon had bought her, Jeremy and Marissa a bicycle a few years ago.

"Clara" a voice said, Clara looked up and saw Mr Smee and got really nervous.

"Belle!" Clara dropped her stuff and ran in the library.

"What happened" Belle could see her friend was getting upset.

"Clara it's ok" Mr Smee entered the library. "Your fathers not here"

"Get out of here, before I call the Sheriff" Belle told the Pirate.

"He's not here if that's what your worried about" Smee said, Clara was already on the phone.

"Em..Emma...come to the library" Clara said. "Please hurry!"

"I said get out" Belle pointed to the door. "Don't think I forgot what you tried to do to me in the mines"

"Fine. I'll go" Smee told them and walked away. Belle turned to Clara and gave her a hug. Emma came to the library but Smee was already gone.

* * *

"Your Hooks daughter" Emma was shocked, she had told them they had encountered Hook in the enchanted forest and that the last time they saw him he was still there. Clara gave Emma a brief history of her relationship with her father, she really didn't like talking about it. Mr Gold had seen Emma rush to the library fearing something happened to Belle followed her.

"You saw my son" Mr Gold asked. Clara gave him the details about Bae finding the picture of his mother and the leaving with the lost boys.

"I really wanted him to stay, when I found out he was my mothers son It was like having her back again, we left Neverland a few days later and..." Clara became tearful.

"It's ok" Emma told her "You don't have to talk about it"

"I wish I could be more help to you" Clara smiled.

"I'm sorry that I took her from you" Mr Gold told her. "I was angry at her for leaving Bae and I, I just want to find him and try to make things right"

"I'm not mad at you anymore, I stopped being angry at you for taking her a long time ago" Clara said with a small smile. Gold smiled back at her.

"Lets get you home" Emma smiled. After Emma dropped her off she went to find Smee, if Hook was in town she was not going to let him near his daughter or Mr Gold for that matter.

Clara told Emma not tell John or Sarah about what happened, if asked she would just say she was dropping her off. That night didn't even sleep, sleep brought the nightmares. She stayed up and studied, she had a test the next day so it was a good excuse to stay up and read. She would be tired, but the nightmares would stay away.

"How late did you stay up" Jeremy asked.

"All night" Clara told him. "I have a big test today"

"A test is no reason to lose sleep" Sarah told them "Did something happen to your bike, Emma dropped you off"

"Flat tire, Belle is going to ask Mr Gold to fix it" Clara smiled. School was long and boring a few times she felt like she was going to fall asleep, she dozed off for a few minutes and when woke up the classroom was empty. She grabbed her bag and went to the hall way and found it empty as well, this was odd cause it was middle of the day.

"Hello" Clara said, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw her father standing before her, she let out a scream and woke up to find her entire class staring at her.

"Clara" Mrs Matthews her biology teacher. Clara was a bit embarrassed and ran out of the classroom and down the hallway till she got outside, she needed air.

* * *

"Clara" the school had called Sarah who came rushing over "You ok"

"No" Clara told her tearfully "I fell sleep in class"

"Your teacher said you screamed when you woke up" Sarah told her.

"Giant Frogs" Clara lied "I had a nightmare about a Giant Frog trying to eat me"

"We dissected frogs last week" Mrs Matthews told her "You can make up the test another day"

"Sorry" Clara told them.

"Don't worry about it" Mrs Matthews said "Your not the only one who's fallen asleep in class"

"How about I take you to lunch and then we can go home" Sarah told her.

"Ok" Clara smiled. The two drove to Granny's diner and order hamburgers and fries and talked about the latest movies and Sarah thought it would be fun to have a movie night with Marissa. Clara liked the idea. When Jeremy got home he asked Sarah if she was ok, the entire school new about it by the time day was over.

"I'll never go to school again" Clara told him.

"Your weird, giant frogs" Marissa smiled and laughed.

"Just wait till you have that class" Clara told her "You may have the same dream"

"You wanna play some call of duty" Jeremy asked her.

"I'd love to" Clara told him.

Meanwhile at Storybrooke Harbor, the Jolly Roger slowly begins to dock, Cora and Hook step of the ship and Cora waves her hand putting a cloaking spell on the ship, she didn't want anyone to know they had arrived. Hook was still planning on taking his revenge on Rumple and wanted to see if his daughter was in Storybrooke, he had not told Emma this part, if Clara was in Storybrooke he didn't want her to know just yet.

"Ready to get to work" Cora asked him.

"I'm ready" Hook told her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life of Clara**

**"Chapter 4"**

**Disclaimer: All Characters and Locations that have appear on "Once Upon a Time" are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Feedback is most welcome and Thank you for Reading.**

* * *

A few days after the incident at school Clara decided to take Belle on her offer, she thought it would be good for her. She spent most of her first day putting away books, checking them in and out to various to people in town. She also had taken the test had passed and surprisingly no one really brought her falling asleep in class, Jeremy would tease her though. Belle had to leave when Clara arrived at the library, she had asked her to clean up the storage room and would help her when she returned. Clara put her ipod on and started singing as she worked. Meanwhile Hook entered the library and started looking around when he heard someone singing, he found the sound was coming from the storage room. He quietly climbed down the stairs.

"Belle..I" Clara turned around and let out a shriek.

"Well look who I found" Hook gave her a smile "How about a hug for your daddy"

"No!" Clara threw a book at him and he ducked, he ran and grabbed her.

"Is that anyway to treat your father" Hook grabbed her by the arm, she kicked at him but this only made him mad and earned her a slap across the face. "Your coming with me"

"No!" Clara screamed as he tried to drag her up the stairs. she managed to grab a crowbar and hit him as hard as she could knocking him out. She looked and saw him laying unconscious on the floor of the storage room and ran from the library. She was running so quickly that she didn't see David or Mary Margaret walking in her direction.

"Clara's what's wrong" Snow said, she could tell the girl was really upset.

"He's...here...my father" Clara said "The library, he grabbed me and I knocked him out"

"It's alright" Snow gave the girl a hug.

"I'll check it out, why don't you take her home" David told them.

When David arrived at the library Hook was already gone. Jon and Sarah decided to keep Clara at home, they knew about the things Hook had done to her and made her do, when Jeremy had told them of her they told him to bring her home to stay with them in safety. Hook had found Mr Smee and Smee told him about Golds plan to leave to find his son, Gold had used Smee as a guinea pig to see if the spell works. Hook waited the next night at the line to see if Rumple would show up, he saw a black care drive up and saw two people step out of the car, he saw Rumple and a young woman, he watched them talk and when the girl got close enough to the line, he walked out of the shadow and pulls out a gun that he had stolen and fired hitting Belle in the shoulder causing Belle to fall over the line.

"Belle" Mr Gold said.

"Who's Belle" Belle was freaking out.

"Now you know how it feels!" Hook shouts at him. Mr Gold was about to stand up when he saw the car coming up quickly, he moved to protect Belle and watched as the car hits Hook and drives off the road. Clara had heard, not that she cared that he had a few broken ribs and would be out in about a week, this scared Sarah and Michael who were very concerned for safety as well as their own.

* * *

"You can stay home and I think the term in this world is called homeschooling" Sarah told Clara "I did the same thing when we were back home"

"No, I can't hide in my closet for the rest of my life" Clara told her the next morning.

"I'll keep and eye on her mom" Jeremy told Sarah. The door bell rang as they ate breakfast.

"I'll get it" Sarah told them, she walked to the door and looked into the peep hole and saw it was Mr Gold. "Mr Gold what are you doing here"

"Do mind if I talk to Clara, I want to ask her to do me a favor" Mr Gold said.

"I'm not sure if she's up to seeing visitors" Sarah told him.

"It's ok Sarah" Clara told her.

"I'll be in the kitchen" Sarah smiled and left the two to talk.

"I'm leaving with Mrs Swan and her son to go find my son and I want to ask you to check on Belle, I know you two became good friends and maybe having some friends around will help her" Mr Gold said.

"Sure I can do that" Clara smiled "Do you know where Bae is?"

"Yes" Mr Gold told her "With Cora and your father around I'd rather not say where"

"Good idea" Clara told him. "Can I ask you did my mother ever sing?"

"Yes" Mr Gold smiled.

"I see" Clara smiled "Be Safe"

"I will" Mr Gold told her and walked back to his car"

School was long and not so boring today, he found herself really into it, her first three periods were math, history and biology and her last three periods were P.E., music and Literature & Composition, She had lunch with Jeremy and some of her friends and his friends. After school she went home and grabbed her ipad and when she got to the hospital the nurse gave her permission to use the hospitals WiFi, she showed her where Belles room was, about an half hour later the nurse stepped into the room after hearing laughter, the two were watching funny youtube videos.

"You really did that?" Belle asked laughing Clara had done the cinnamon challenge and Jeremy and Marissa were cracking up.

"It was really gross" Clara told her. "My advice, don't do it"

"Show me more" Belle asked her.

"Here's a school carnival we had for the elementary school a year or so ago" Clara showed her some of the video that she had captured.

"That's you" Belle pointed her to in the video, she was playing soccer.

"We also a soccer match between the varsity and jr varsity soccer teams and it raised a lot of money for the school" Clara said.

"Can I keep this over night?" Belle asked "I promise I'll give it back"

"Yeah of course" Clara told her, before she left she gave Belle a few lessons on how to use the device. "I have to go now, I'll come back after school tomorrow"

"I'd like that" Belle smiled and started playing with device.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life of Clara**

**"Chapter 5"**

**Disclaimer: All Characters and Locations that have appear on "Once Upon a Time" are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Feedback is most welcome and Thank you for Reading.**

* * *

The next day she ditched school and headed for the dock, she wanted to find the ship. She looked around and could creaking and looked up and saw seagulls flying above, she watched as one of the seaguls land, but nothing was there. She went and found some dirt that was in a small box and tossed it, stairs appeared. The ship was cloaked, she carefully climbed up the invisable stairs and stepped onto the Jolly Roger. It was just as she remembered it, she could see her self as a small girl running around playing.

She headed down below and found her cabin, it was just how she left it, gone were any of childhood things, he tossed them when she was about twelve, that's when her life went down hill. She could hear the sounds of a whip cracking and her screaming for him to stop, she could here him yelling at her because she had messed up on a job and nearly got caught. She felt like she couldn't breath, coming here was a bad idea.

"What are you doing here sweetheart" a voice said behind her, she turned around and saw her father standing at the door.

"They let you out" Clara said, she suddenly realized how dumb of an idea this was to come. "They said next week"

"I got out early" Hook walked over to her, she stepped back a little afraid. "Where are the beans?"

"I...I..sold them" Clara admitted. Hook became angry, grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, she winced in pain.

"To who?" Hook asked her, she could smell rum on his breath.

"I don't remember" Clara told him, it was a lie. She had told them to help Jeremy and his family out when they were afraid they were going to lose the farm.

"You've been a very bad girl, you sold the beans, you ran away from me and you ruined the heist" Hook said in a growled "You know I don't like it when you disobey me"

"Please let me go" Clara was scared and nearly in tears. Hook stood back slapped her hard sending her to the ground, he locked her door and then grabbed the whip that was hanging on the wall.

* * *

After school Jeremy ran home and told his parents that Clara was missing, they had two classes together and she was not at either of them. They called the sheriff station and no one had seen her all day. David told them that Hook was let out of the hospital and began to wonder if maybe he had taken her. As they were looking for her Emma, Henry, Mr Gold and Bae (aKa Neal Cassidy) returned to Storybrooke, they briefed them on what was going on and Bae was surprised to find out his half sister was here, he had always thought about her and often wanted to tell her how sorry he was for the way he spoke to her.

"How did he get here?" Emma asked.

"I assume his ship probably" Bae told her.

"Mr Gold you may want to head home, we don't want him trying to harm you" David told him.

"Mind if I help you look for her" Bae asked.

"You should probably stay with your dad, just in case" Emma told him. They arrived at the harbor and didn't see a ship until Emma saw what looked like a seagul was sitting on air. "It's cloaked"

"Cora probably" David told the, they figured out where the stairs were and climbed abourd and found Hook sitting on the steps of the helm, he saw them walk up to the ship and laughed when they tried to figure out where it was. "Where is she Hook"

"Wheres who?" Hook asked.

"Clara, she's missing" Emma told them.

"Haven't seen her" Hook told them.

"Mind if we search your ship" David said.

"Be my guest" Hook said. They searched the top deck and then below deck and came up empty. "You see she's not here"

"You better not being lying to us, your to stay away from her" David told him. Hook watched the two left the ship and headed back downbelow, Clara had a large chest in her room, he opened it up and found her still inside gagged and her hands and feet tied together.

"Good girl stay quiet, Daddy is proud" Hook smiled.

"Is this her" a female voice said, it was Cora.

"Yes" Hook told her "Your going to do everything we ask arnt you sweetheart" Clara reluctantly shook her head. "Why don't go see your daughter Cora, I want to spend a little more time with my own daughter, it's been so long"

"Can't I stay, I want to hear her scream" Cora smiled.

"No" Hook said.

"Fine" Cora said "I'll be back later" He waited for her to leave before turning to his daughter.

"I'm going to untie you and take you to the brig, if you so much as make sound" Hook threatened, he pulled her out of the chest and dragged her to the brig which was a small dark room, she hated the place. He pushed her in. "Remember no sound! You don't want to make me mad do you"

"No" Clara told him tearfully. When she was in the chest, she mentally decided to play along, she knew she had a better chance of getting free if she played along.

"Good girl" Hook said and slammed the door and locked her in.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Clara and Jeremy rode throughout the night, they stopped a few times to allow his horse to rest. Clara remembered she had the beans handed them back to Jeremy who told her he was going to sell them to help his family's farm, that's why he had been in town. Clara suggested going back to port in a few days, hopefully her father would be gone by then, he said he would do that. By morning they arrived at the family farm, it was beautiful. The house had three bedrooms and a kitchen and small living area, they also had a barn. Sarah who was Jeremy's mother saw them and walked up to them.

"You must be Clara" Sarah smiled. "Welcome"

"Thank you" Clara smiled at her and climbed off the horse with the help of Jeremy.

"Come in and have something to eat" Sarah told them, that night Sarah fixed a bath for her and put some healing oils in the water, she told the oils will heal the wounds on the outside, but on the inside those will take time, they assured that she was safe.

"You sleep well" Sarah asked Clara the next morning, everyone was sitting getting ready for breakfast, Marissa invited her to sit next to her.

"Very well" Clara smiled "I'll help out where ever I am needed, I can't cook or sew or anything like that, I'm sure I can do something"

"Don't worry about it now" Michael smiled. "Sit down and enjoy the meal" She smiled and sat next to Marissa and Jeremy. With that she felt a little bit safer that morning.

_Storybrooke_

"Could it be just possible that she ran away from home" Snow asked David, David and Emma had assembled a search team to search the woods.

"It's possible" David told her.

"So she could of crossed the line and wondering out there not knowing who she is" Emma told them, she made her heart hurt. Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger, Mr Smee climbed down the brig and quietly opened the door and found Clara sitting the corner.

"Come we have to hurry" Smee told her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Clara told him.

"He's out cold I put a sleeping pill in his rum and he won't wake up for hours" Smee told her unlocking the chain that held her.

"Why are you doing this?" Clara asked him.

"They are going to have you kill Mr Gold" Smee told her. "Your not a killer, I've kept an on you for awhile and I can't let you do this, your a girl Clara, you don't deserve this"

"He'll kill you" Clara told him.

"He might" Smee said. Smee and Clara made their way to the top deck and Smee told her to run fast.

"Thank you" Clara said before running off the ship. She ran and ran untill she reached the sheriff station, she hoped someone was there, she had to warn them about Cora and her fathers plans.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**REVIEWS? FEEDBACK?**


End file.
